


Завтра в Гвадалахаре

by filonovfaces



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Civil War in Spain, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filonovfaces/pseuds/filonovfaces
Summary: Ловино хотел доказать, что он вырос, что он прогрессирует, что он способен на многое. Что из этого получилось.





	Завтра в Гвадалахаре

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение перепоста моих старых работ.  
> ***
> 
> Я не бралась рассматривать в этой работе всю Гвадалахрскую операцию, так как располагаю довольно маленькой исторической базой и довольно скудным писательским опытом в этом. Я решила вырвать эпизод с заминкой в Торихе, столкновения итальянских интервентов с батальоном имени Гарибальди, сил итальянского движения Сопротивления. И да, в нем немалую роль сыграли женщины, не только в тылу, но и на поле боя (а еще я что-то перечитала "Мать" Горького), так что эта деталь хлипко, но обоснована.  
> На историческую достоверность не претендую, хотела лишь затронуть психологию персонажа.

«Завтра в Гвадалахаре!»  
      Ловино бежал вместе со стрелковым батальоном занимать улочки Торихи. Сквозь стоны раненных, свист рикошетных пуль, падающую крошку кирпичей и цемента он проносил дуло фашизма, идейно скалясь. Страх заглушало чувство жизни, текущей в его жилах, чувство нависающей угрозы, заставляющее вертеться, исполнять фантастический танец, которым так славился полубольной когда-то ребенок. В голове гремели одни слова, слова, которые синхронно выкрикивали солдаты перед тем, как начать новую волну наступательных операций:  
«Завтра в Гвадалахаре! Завтра в Гвадалахаре!»  
      Варгас все стремительнее преодолевал расстояние, отделявшее его от зачинщика вылазки - кто-то заметил Каррьедо в заманчивой близости от линии фронта, что послужило отправной точкой для отряда. Он уже видел своего полусумасшедшего бывшего «босса» в рядах хладнокровных бойцов и трясущегося молодняка. Южной Италии кружило голову от успехов их интервенции, казалось, еще один выстрел, еще несколько налетов - и Мадрид за Франко! Еще немного времени - и Испания пойдет следом в то светлое будущее, дверь в которое ему будет держать Романо. Ловино осталось лишь немного докроить расшатанное сознание Антонио. Ториха дала ему этот шанс.  
«Завтра в Гвадалахаре! Завтра в Гвадалахаре!»  
      Чем меньше километров оставалось до городка, тем больше Полдень* ощущал дрожь в своем теле, тем чаще сглатывали сидящие рядом итальянцы, тем чаще с губ слетали слова молитв, тем чаще кто-то усмехался, тем чаще невзначай к небу вскидывали свои взгляды юнцы. Агония ожидания, всегда неизменная, захлестывала игроков на небольшом клочке Пиренейского полуострова. Романо выдумывал новые движения, которые могли бы разнообразить его танец. Он думал, как изобразить идущих с ним людей. Он думал, как оправдать себя.  
«Завтра в Гвадалахаре!»  
      За спиной ничего не было, лишь пустота. Пустота санитарной палатки, склада орудий и литры пролившейся крови. Он целился и смотрел, как пуля валила одного республиканца за другим. От каждого вскрика и звука прерванного дыхания Ловино прикрывал веки, рядом и поодаль падали тела, но он сглатывал слюну, унимал дрожь и продолжал стрелять. Столкновение с испанскими частями было ожидаемо, но чем больше людей подступало с ними, тем сильнее были видны различия в форме и оружии оборонявшихся. В голове мелькнула Эфиопия.  
«Завтра в Гвадалахаре! Завтра в Гвадалахаре!»  
      Среди степи, переливавшейся низкими баритонами, он услышал женский вскрик. Полдень кинул взгляд на источник, обнаружив брешь в человеческом укреплении баррикады, а, вернувшись на позицию, застыл. На него смотрела немолодая женщина с изувеченным морщинами лицом. Она крепко держала в руках винтовку, нижняя губа ее подрагивала, брови будто хмурились, рот будто был растянут улыбкой. Варгас схватился за ухо и закричал: женщина удачно промахнулась, другое повреждение стоило бы нескольких дней реабилитации вдали от линии фронта Франко. Увидев лежащего на животе солдата с красным крестом на плече, он метнулся к нему, перевернул на спину и достал аптечку. Выудив оттуда перевязочные материалы и наскоро обработав рану, Романо понял, что итальянский звучал не только с их позиций. Его прошибло потом, желудок пропитался кислотой, кровь подкатила к горлу.  
«Завтра в Гвадалахаре. Завтра в Гвадалахаре».  
      Ловино кашлял и плевался. С двух сторон вместе с пулями летел итальянский, с двух сторон падали люди с одними и теми же словами на губах. Он сидел у стены, ощущая себя мальчишкой с выжженными границами его сознания. Он проговаривал про себя обещания Дуче, он тешил себя своими юношескими стремлениями, он напоминал себе, кто он прежде всего такой. Полдень вернулся и взял в руки оружие. И каждый раз, стреляя в бывшего мальчишку, он прожигал себя насквозь. А зеленоглазый полоумный Антонио, мелькавший перед глазами Варгаса, натужно улыбался с растущей раной у груди. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Полдень (ит. Меццоджорно) - название Южной Италии за авторством Джузеппе Гарибальди


End file.
